Heartkiller
by mistress0of0sin
Summary: Albus Severus is in love with his cousin but Louis only sees him as his doormat. His best mate Scorpious gets a brilliant idea and despite his deep feelings for Albus will fight to make him happy, even if it kills him. Main AS/SM AS/LW incest
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the series.

This is an Albus Severus/ Louis Weasly story and it is rated M due to mature content

I hope you all enjoy this story, it will be a multi chaptered fic and I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Prologue

Albus Severus Potter was what one would call a responsible and prudent young man. He never posed to be any trouble for his parents unlike his prankster of an older brother James and his mischievous younger sister Lily. His parents had their hands quite full with his siblings and to Ginny and Harry Albus was a breath of fresh air. He never failed to make his mother smile proudly or make his father's eyes glitter with approval. All in all he was a teen with a very good head on his shoulders, a teen that would never do anything to disgrace his parents or cause them undue stress.

If only they could see him now….

He was moaning loudly and wantonly as the man above him moved in and out of him with frenzy, making the couch they were on move violently in rhythm with their bodies. The muscular body of his cousin plowing relentlessly into his and had him gasping in pleasure and pain, he dug nails into his cousin's back desperately fearing that if he did not have something anchoring him to the world he would most certainly pass out.

"Fuck, you feel so good Al."

The blonde tightened his hold on the younger's thigh and continued to move his hips quickly, burying his member into his cousin's tight hole.

"ahh, d-don't st-stop ahh"

The normally articulate and well spoken Albus Severus was reduced to gasps. He shut his emerald eyes tightly, the pleasure overwhelming his senses. He heard Louis grunt and felt his seed filling his hole and dripping down onto the couch and his legs. A moment later he too found his release and felt himself reach nirvana.

"God Al, I love you"

Al stayed quiet, partly because he was still recovering from the orgasm, but also because he absolutely hated it when his cousin said those three words to him. He knew he did not mean them in the way Al wanted them to be uttered. He had no illusions of being Louis' love, they were there because Louis was attracted to him and Al, well, he was also attracted to Louis.

"We'd better get dressed, before everyone gets back from Diagon Alley."

The blond sighed, "Your right, can't have Uncle Harry seeing his youngest son in such an uncompromising position," the blond smirked, "What would he say if he saw his little angel with some bloke's cock deep inside his tight little arse?"

Albus blushed in spite himself, "The problem is that the bloke happens to be my cousin," murmured Albus while pushing against Louis in an attempt to stand.

The Ravenclaw chuckled finding the situation quite amusing. "We'd better get dressed then, though a shower would probably be good right about now, they won't be getting back until a while longer. We should…get cleaned up together."

The blonde's eyes darkened and Al felt himself harden with the promise of all the things to come.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

His arse was completely sore and he could barely move without grimacing in pain, his cousin was entirely too rough on him, but he loved every second of it. He did not know why but the rougher Louis was on him the more he liked it, and he thought that perhaps that was how he found escape from the guilt he felt for feeling the way he did for his own cousin.

Perhaps it was some sort of sick punishment…..or maybe he was just kidding himself and he was completely and totally in love with his cousin and the volatile relationship they had.

Ever since they were kids Louis and he always got along, Louis was a Ravenclaw after all, and it was only natural that he would get along with a Slytherin, that is, until Al hit puberty at fourteen.

Ever since then his cousin had started to treat him coldly, sometimes outright hateful toward him and he could not for the life of him figure out why.

It hurt him deeply that the cousin he was once so very close to had turned his back on him in such an abrupt manner, but that was when Al began to realize that the feelings he held for his cousin were deeper than they should for someone of his flesh and blood.

It was finally fifth year when he had decided to face Louis late one night and from then on nothing had ever been the same. His life had become one excuse after the other to his friends and family. Rose was especially suspicious of him trying time and time again to figure out what was wrong with him. He of course would have none of that. He would use every bit of his Slytherin cunning to keep his secret buried. He would not be able to look his parents in the eye if his secret ever got out.

Especially since Louis was not what one would call an especially gentle and kind lover.

"Al! Aaaaaaal! We're baaack!" His older brother's voice carried throughout the whole house swiftly interrupting his flow of thought. "Baby Brother! Where are you?"

His brother was getting closer to his room, he decided to come out and spare his ears further damage from James' boisterous voice.

The last thing that he wanted to do was deal with his family. Not only did he feel that his backside was on fire but he also felt the burning shame of having shagged his cousin just an hour before.

He was not ready to face his family.

Especially not his father.

But the show must go on, and with a resigned sigh he got up from his bed and went along to greet his family. He put on a smile, it was winter holidays after all.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Once again he was at Hogwarts and he had not had the opportunity to be with his cousin since the last time they had sex together in his parent's living room. The bastard had ignored him during the rest of the winter holidays, of course that came as no surprise to Al, Louis had always taken him for granted.

He was his doormat, the person he could fuck whenever he needed release because the brunette was deeply in love with the Ravenclaw.

Speaking of which….

There was the object of his adoration and lust along with his best friend Vincent, the one person that Albus hated with all his might because he was always with Louis.

"Hey there Alby!" Vincent all but shouted as he condescendingly pinched his cheek and ruffled his hair. He did tower above Albus' 5'6'' stature without difficulty. Albus hated that about him along with Vincent's dark curls and dark eyes that he was sure held more allure to his handsome cousin.

His cousin would never like his messy dark locks, or his slim body which seemed to rebel against his wish of gaining muscle mass. The only thing he had going were the emerald eyes he inherited from his dead grandmother, but life tended to be unfair. But he digressed. Right now he was just angry at his admittedly handsome but annoying rival.

He absolutely _hated it_ when people called him Alby. Not only did it make him sound small and insignificant it was also a terrible name, more so than his already awful _Albus _which made him sound like an old man.

Albus growled under his breath and gave Vincent his best glare which was admittedly very good, his best friend Scopious did teach him after all.

"Ooh, so cute little Alby has claws" The taller boy teased as his cousin approached.

"Leave him alone Vince, no need to trouble yourself with him" Louis' voice was cold as ever, so different from when they would sleep together. It was during those times that Albus got to hear his name uttered as it once was in their childhood, full of warmth.

"Awwww, I'm just playing with him a little Louis."The blonde's blue eyes flashed dangerously and gripped his friend's upper arm tightly and between clenched teeth he spat, "I said let's go, I do not need my time wasted by insignificant little brats."

Albus' heart broke a little at hearing those words but he did not let it show, he narrowed his eyes dangerously and turned from them. He felt so unbelievably hurt and angry. Not only was he ignored during all his winter holydays but now that he was back in school his cousin was being the biggest _dickhead_ he ever had the displeasure of being around.

He had to make it stop. He could not let his cousin use him and mistreat him the way he had for so long already. He would stop being a doormat and his cousin's favorite fuck. It was time to move on, even if his heart ached for him not to.

He tasted some salt on his lips and then realized that he was crying.

No.

This was the last time he would waste tears on his cousin.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

This is just the prologue. The chapters to come will definitely be longer. Let's see how Louis reacts to his cousin's new resolve and how exactly Albus plans to let go of his dear Louis once and for all. Let me know what you all think!

Love,

Mistress of Sin


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the next installment and I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

This story is rated M, it is due to scenes that are meant for mature audiences only. There will be a strong violent scene in this chapter so do not read if you are sensitive to story will contain slash and incest so please if any of these two things offend you stop reading.

This story is AS/SW though it does contain AS/LW

XxX

Chapter 1

Love is a poison. Once one experiences it there is no cure, it has the potential to be the salvation and heaven of any soul. It could be the sweet nectar of the most delectable fruit or it could come to be an unbearable yet sweet torment that poisons both the heart and mind. It was the most destructive force in the world and nothing could compare to it.

Albus Severus Potter had learned that the hard way, by falling in love with his cousin, the beautiful and unattainable Louis Weasly. His blond hair seemed to have been spun from the finest silk, his body sculpted by a master artist. His most stunning feature however was his blue eyes. They shone like the finest spring morning.

But not for Albus.

No.

They turned into the coldest winter whenever they gazed upon him.

Albus shook his head, as if the action itself could dispel the unwanted thoughts of his cousin. His best friend Scorpious looked over at him and sighed with exasperation.

"Why don't you stop thinking about that son of a bitch already. He's not worth it." His blonde companion frowned, "You could have anyone you bloody well want; you don't need him."

The ebony haired teen frowned at his friend, clearly upset that he had been caught yet again thinking about his cousin. Scorpious could never understand how it felt though, to be so deeply devoted to a person who only used him and his body as an escape, an outlet for all his frustrations.

The blond noticing his friend was starting to drift away into his thoughts once more got up from the chair he was occupying and stood directly in front of the sitting brunette. He kneeled to the floor, grabbed his friend's face with both hands and looked intently at his emerald eyes.

They shone like jewels. Scorpious had always loved them.

"You deserve so much better that him" he muttered, "You deserve happiness." Scorpious took a moment to study the delicate features of the younger man. His face was similar to that of his father except it carried certain softness to it. The almond shaped eyes were identical to those of his father, the famous Harry Potter. His lips were plump and pert and he had a straight but small nose. His pale skin made him look like some sort of delicate prince that needed protecting from the cruel realities of the world.

"I'm trying to move on Scorp, I really _really_ am, but it's so difficult. I don't think I will be able to say no if, well- you know." Albus finished with a blush coloring his cheeks.

Scorpious' hold on Albus tightened a bit before letting go completely. He absolutely abhorred Louis Weasly, and not just for making his best friend's life miserable. The git had what he had wanted to have ever since he and Al had started their fourth year together. Now that they were on their sixth, Scorpious' feelings had only gotten stronger. The blonde Weasly took it all for granted, regardless of them being cousins or not, Scorpious would give up the world to be in Louis' place.

"Well," the blonde began, "try a bit harder why don't you. At this rate he will definitely keep doing what he's doing if you continue with those sad little thoughts of yours, though it has been two weeks since he has even spoken to you."

It was true, since the little incident in the hall Louis had only become colder toward him, outright ignoring him even when around any of their other family members. He was sure Rose was starting to figure everything out and he dreaded to think of the consequences of that happening. His cousin was always full of good intentions but sometimes her methods were not the best. He could not even think of what would happen if she were ever to tell his father of his shameful secret.

"It doesn't matter, I am not going to allow him to use me any longer," No matter how much he missed his cousin's touch, or his hands roughly yanking his ebony locks or his body desperately pressed up against his. His face darkened in spite of himself.

His blonde companion frowned imagining just what had caused his friend to blush in such a way. He wished with all his might that he may have such power over his sweet Albus.

"Well, we better start heading to dinner, homework can wait," the Malfoy Heir rose from his kneeling position and grabbed his friend by the arm yanking him to his feet, "Can't use my brilliant mind if I'm hungry and I dread to see my potions essay suffer because of an empty stomach."

Albus smiled, he could always count on Scorpious to cheer him up, no matter how stupid his remarks sometimes were, "As if an empty stomach were the reason your potion's essay would suffer. Someone just didn't inherit their father's brilliant skills."

His friend frowned before playfully tickling his friend, "Not my fault the 'potions skills' gene skipped a generation." The younger's laughs could be heard as the blonde mercilessly tickled him.

"Well, if it isn't little Alby and his friend Scorpy!" Scorpious stopped his ministrations before glaring at the only person in the world who would dare call the Malfoy Heir such a degrading nickname. The blonde noticing Louis Weasly standing beside the ever annoying Vince suddenly smirked maliciously.

He was just graced with an amazing idea, one that would allow him once and for all see if Louis Weasly was really the heartless bastard he claimed to be and to help his best friend all at the same time. Of course, he would benefit as well…he always did want to know what it felt like, to be with Albus Potter.

He pushed the ebony haired teen against the wall making sure to make their bodies flush against each other. Albus' verdant eyes widened before the Malfoy heir claimed his rosy lips in a passionate kiss. He could do nothing but just let his blonde friend have his way with him, his body paralyzed in shock. When Scorpious finally pulled back he looked down at Albus; his lips were swollen, face slightly flushed and his breaths were coming in short pants. Merlin, he truly was beautiful.

He smirked at the pair of Ravenclaws before retorting, "As you gentlemen can see we were quite busy, that is until you interrupted us." His could not help but look at the one eighth Veela in a condescending manner. The said Veela's liquid blue eyes narrowed dangerously before glaring at his friend Vince and walking past the pair of Slytherins and into the Great Hall.

Albus was left shaking before he finally got a hold of his senses. He shoved the Malfoy off of him and glared into the playful silver eyes of his best mate.

"What the _fuck_ has gotten into you? Are you crazy? What is Louis going to think now?" He started pacing clenching his fists in clear anger against the silver eyed teen. Scorpious only stood with his arms crossed and a cool expression on his face. He was amused by his little friend's antics but was also a bit hurt by the way he had shoved him off after their kiss.

"I was doing you a favor little Potter. Your cousin is going to think exactly what I want him to think. That you have a boyfriend and that you are not going to be his little _fuck_ toy whenever he desires it."

The Malfoy heir stepped toward the brunette, his eyes suddenly narrowing. He grabbed his best friend by his wrists and pushed him against the wall once more. He brought his face closer to the younger teen's and muttered against his lips, "I'm doing you a favor, while getting something I've always wanted." The blonde teen brought his lips to Albus' ear and whispered roughly, "_You. _You have been the object of my love and desire for _years_."

He finally pulled back from the brunette and walked toward the entrance of the Great Hall, "I'm going to help you win his love and desire, even if in the end it is the last thing I want to do."

Albus was left by himself, wondering what exactly had just happened and wondering how long his best friend had kept those feelings to himself.

XxX

Albus did not bother to even go to the Great Hall, he didn't want to even speak to his friend before he could sort out all the confusing thoughts running through his head.

Scorpious' confession still shocked him to the core and he did not want to deal with it. It was giving him a massive headache. He was also afraid; he did not want his friend to feel such things for him. He hated to know that he was causing Scorpious such torment, just as his cousin was causing him.

He could not let Scorpious carry on with his plan, his very _stupid _plan. Not only did it put him in a very uncomfortable position, it could end up hurting one of the people he cared for the most in the world. He could not risk playing with Scorpious' feelings, even if it all had been his idea. He had to put a stop to it right then.

Albus was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the dormitory door opening and felt his stomach churn when he saw it was none other than his silver eyed friend. Scorpious looked at him coolly, and if Albus did not know any better he would have thought his friend was angry with him, but as things were Albus knew exactly what was wrong with him.

He was afraid of the younger teen's reaction, to his idea, kiss and consequent confession, but Albus could not dwell on his friend's feelings at the moment. He had to put a stop to everything if he wanted to keep his friendship with Scorpios alive as well as spare him future heartbreak.

"Are you going to say anything or are you going to just stand there with that pathetic look on your face?" Albus narrowed his eyes, not at all amused by the Malfoy heir and the usual cutting defensiveness he usually used whenever he was feeling particularly insecure.

"I was just wondering if you had regained your senses or if my best friend has been suddenly left brain dead by some dementor's kiss!" Furious liquid silver eyes met green.

"Not if you are one and I was not aware," the blonde crossed his arms and clenched his fists, clearly angry at how Albus was reacting. As if a small kiss and confession were that big of a deal. Sometimes he wondered if his friend was better off being sorted into Gryffindor after all.

Albus blushed as he thought back to the kiss with his best friend before shaking his head, "You need to forget about your stupid little plan! There's no way I would pose as your boyfriend, it's out of the question!"

Scorpious felt hurt and fury suddenly engulf him, the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I wasn't aware you would be so disgusted at being boyfriends with me, of course I should have known the son of the Great Harry Potter could never be with a lowly Malfoy. His father would probably rather have him get fucked by his asshole veela cousin who just uses his body and then throws him aside like a worthless used up _whore_!"

Emerald eyes widened. They shone with unshed tears as they looked upon the regretful features of his best friend.

"Al, I'm s-" but before the words could leave his mouth Albus turned away from the blonde and rushed out of the tower, startling some of the students in the Slytherin common room.

XxX

Louis Weasly was the apple in his parent's eyes. He was in his seventh year of Hogwarts and sorted into Ravenclaw. He was top of his class in _every_ class and was the Captain of his house Quidditch team, playing the star position of Seeker. He attracted all the beautiful young witches with his alluring looks as well as some not so straight wizards. He was the envy of every bloke in Hogwarts and anyone would kill to be him.

Yet despite all that he had a little problem; a little problem that had managed to become a huge annoyance; a thorn in his side.

He was unbearably attracted to his younger cousin Albus Severus Potter, the only Slytherin in the Potter-Weasly family, and had been for the past two years.

The summer before his fifth year of Hogwarts marked the moment he had realized his disconcerting feelings for his sweet innocent cousin, it had also marked the moment his mind became poisoned with images of the brunette in different positions, submitting to him, totally and completely. Images that inflamed a fiery passion he was surprised to possess.

He remembered he could not quite look at his Uncle Harry in the eye anymore.

He had stopped talking to Albus that summer, something he had found immensely difficult. He and his cousin had always been so close, always got along no matter what. They were the type of people that could bear to share long comfortable silences. But he felt so guilty for having such impure about his _cousin _no less.

In time all his sexual frustration transformed into something more sinister, into something much more dangerous, anger. Every time he looked to his cousin all he wanted to do was to pummel him, to beat him into submission. He wanted to wipe the smile off his rosy plump lips, and instead wanted to see them wrapped around his cock.

Albus had no business using them to smile at _anybody_. _Especially_ not to his so called best friend Scorpious Malfoy, the little git that was in love with _his_ Albus.

All his anger and sexual frustration were so overwhelming he could not stop himself when he ran into his cousin late one night on the Quidditch field during his sixth year.

He could still hear the sweet screams and moans of his cousin, just the thought managed to make him hard.

Louis was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching in the corridor. He stopped walking and took out his wand, his body stiffened when he saw a figure slowly walking toward him, his eyes turned cold when he realized who it was; none other than the person who consumed his very thoughts, his little cousin Albus Potter.

The shorter boy had yet to realize that he was not alone in the corridor which very much pleased the Weasly male. His cousin had a nasty surprise waiting for him, like hell he was going to let Scorpious Malfoy of all people touch what was _his_.

"Interesting night to be taking a walk. I thought you'd be with your _boyfriend_. You sure did look cozy before in the hallway."

Albus stopped walking and looked up to meet the eyes of none other than his cousin. He felt his stomach drop when he saw the blonde approaching. While he knew Louis could not possibly feel any love toward him he was extremely possessive sometimes. He really was not in the mood to deal with any more arguments.

"What's it to you? I wasn't aware it was any of your business what I do or did not do with my boyfriend." Albus saw his cousin's blue eyes flash dangerously and felt satisfaction at having provoked him.

Any other day he would have probably melted at the sight of his cousin but after his argument with Scorpiuous he was left feeling hurt, angry and vindictive. He did feel horrible for doing exactly what he had argued against just hours before but he felt angry. Everybody thought he was some sort of push over; he was tired of being treated like _shit_, especially by Louis.

The blonde quickly shortened the distance that lay between himself and Albus, and Albus hated himself for having taken a step back, slightly intimidated by his cousin's purposeful stride.

He felt himself pushed up against a wall for the second time that night, except this time his captor did not treat him gently by any definition of the word. The grip on his wrists tightened, he was sure it would leave bruises in the morning. He struggled against the hold to no avail.

"You think you're being _cute_ right now? When exactly did you decide to grow a backbone?" His self hatred grew when he found himself getting aroused when he heard Louis' angry voice. Merlin, something was wrong with him. Louis' lips met his in a forceful kiss. The metallic taste that filled his mouth no doubt came from the blood of his lips crashing against his teeth. Louis dragged his tongue against his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to show you who you belong to right now my _dirty little slut_."

At those words Albus snapped out of his stupor, never before had Louis ever threatened him, sure he had been rough but never had he threatened to _rape._

"Let me _go_! Louis stop!" His robes were roughly discarded before the blonde began to rip open the buttons from his button-up uniform shirt. "Louis stop! Please" Albus' started sobbing, not believing this was happening to him. He shut his emerald eyes as if believing it would all stop from the action alone.

Suddenly he felt himself being pushed back; he opened his eyes slowly and saw his cousin looking at him with an unreadable look in his ocean blue eyes. Then his cousin spoke in a rough and strained voice.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go, your little boyfriend must be waiting for you." And with that Scorpious disappeared down the hall, no doubt heading back to his dormitory.

Albus was left in the corridor by himself, clutching his robes against his chest. His hands were trembling and his mind was still coping with the shock of what was almost done to him.

One thing was left on his mind though; as his cousin looked down at him his eyes were shining in what he could be described as as regret.

XxX

That night when he got to the boy's dormitory, everyone was already asleep. He crawled into bed in his torn clothes and fell instantly asleep.

He did not dream, he doubted he could anymore.

XxX

Do not fret, this is an AS/SW story but I'm just trying to set the stage! Next chapter there will be more Al/Scorp moments as well as trouble will start brewing!

Please Review and let me know what you think! Let me know what you all think!

Love,

Mistress of Sin


End file.
